


Love, Death, and Taxidermy

by VtheHappyLurker



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Corpses, Dead People, Dubious Morality, F/M, Love, Other, Squick, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, fridge squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: First loves are the ones that linger. I'm going to burn in hell for this…





	Love, Death, and Taxidermy

_1978: Dunwich, Massachusetts_

Most people thought it was bizarre for a seventeen year-old to take a part-time job working at Bishop's Funeral Home, but Herbert West was nothing if not bizarre. Even by the rather lax standards of normalcy that prevailed in Dunwich, young West stood out as a truly unique individual with his Norman Bates like style, an above genius IQ, and a cold hatred for everyone he met. And the feeling was mutual until one chilly November evening when he came into receiving room.

Mister Bishop had left earlier that evening and entrusted Herbert to lock up, so he had to let the young man in. His face was cinema handsome and he had messy, darkish blonde hair. West couldn’t help staring at him, enjoying lean and athletic build of his body and his pleasant silence. It was awkward at first to be alone with the man but after they started talking Herbert found himself even more fascinated by his visitor, who introduced himself as Adam Whateley. Since there wasn't any more work for the day, he closed for the night and drove back home with Adam.

He was quite surprised by this sudden turn of events, but it was a beautiful night and Adam was simply too sweet and charming for Herbert to blow off his advances. Besides, it beat spending another night alone.

From the minute they walked in to door and all through the measly dinner of leftovers, Herbert couldn't stop talking with his handsome new acquaintance. Over a bottle of cheap red wine, he found himself getting bolder and bolder until finally Herbert couldn't hold back anymore. The kiss was shy and nervous at first, but Adam put up no resistance as it deepened into a harsh, messy tongue lashing. Soon they were tumbling naked into Herbert's bed, fumbling and twisting in the ungainly heat of teenaged sex.

The morning came too soon in Herbert's opinion, but Mister Bishop always expected him to show up early for work so he got dressed and wrestled Adam out of bed. He seriously wished he could keep Adam right there at least a little longer, but he’d learned his lesson.

West swore that he’d never suffer like he did with dear Annabel Armitage, who’d once been his classmate and one of the few intelligent people he’d met. The old man nearly fired him after the Armitage family had made such a scene when they found out why their precious Annabel had a closed casket despite not being that badly mangled in the wreck. He’d been lucky that there was a convenient problem with the coolers that week to explain why Annabel was so bad off. West even managed to pass his botched attempt at preserving her pretty body by claiming he was only trying to spare her family the horror. And he hadn't lied when he told them that he really never meant her any harm. From a certain perspective...

The receiving room was empty as they sneaked in, and Herbert had soon straightened things up enough to keep the old man happy. He was busing making Adam presentable when Mister Bishop came hobbling into the room.

"Morning, West," the old man wheezed. "I see you've met our latest client, Mr. Adam Whateley. Boy, it's a shame when they die so young. Drug overdose, more the pity. And such a handsome fellow too. Bet he was popular with the ladies, huh West?"

"Yes, sir," Herbert sighed, smiling faintly. "He must've been very popular indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a rather old story with some editing and a few added bits.


End file.
